Too Cold To Do Anything Else
by fitzdillore22
Summary: It is an unseasonably cold day in the UK, and Dan and Phil's heat is out. Dan is bored and Phil is freezing. What could they possibly do to fill the time? Inspired by a YouTube comment I made, I conversation I had and Dan FINALLY hanging his painting over his bed, properly. Fluffy One shot


Dan was curled up into a sheet burrito, to try and avoid the cold that was over taking his and Phil's apartment. Damn their landlord for not fixing the heater sooner! It was winter for goodness sake! They could freeze in their own home if they weren't careful. Dan knew he was being melodramatic, but he couldn't think properly he was so cold. It was that type of cold that sunk into your bones and lingered there. Worst yet, he was starting to get bored and he, idiotically, left his phone out in the lounge the night before.

"Phil!" He called through the wall, knowing Phil must be in his bedroom. "Phil!" He yelled again, still louder.

"What?" Phil hollered back in reply.

"Get my phone!" Dan ordered.

"Where is it?" Phil asked, hesitantly.

"In the lounge!" Dan informed.

"No way! The lounge is the coldest room in the house!" Phil responded back.

"Please!" Dan begged. There was no reply from Phil.

Suddenly, it sounded like a dinosaur was running down the hall. Dan glanced at the open door long enough to see a flash of familiar blues and greens rushing past. It was Phil's comforter, charging to the lounge. Dan couldn't believe Phil was braving the cold for his misplaced phone. So unlike Phil, yet, completely like Phil. Then Dan heard the Phil train racing back towards him, he had enough time to peek up from his cocoon to see a colorful Phil launching himself on top of Dan.

"Phil!" Dan yelped as Phil's weight crushed Dan.

"Here's your phone." Phil growled back, handing Dan the blisteringly cold phone. Dan grabbed and almost dropped it it was so cold.

"Frickin' hell!" Dan cursed before noticing something vital. "Shit."

"What?" Phil asked, curling into his own bed sheet cocoon.

"It's dead." Dan sighed then looked around his room for his charger.

"Seriously Dan?" Phil questioned with a humorless chuckle.

Dan then spotted the charger, it was in arm's reach. He stretched out his arm towards it in the bitter cold and grabbed it with one yank. He continued cursing until the phone was plugged in and started charging.

"Dan?" Phil questioned with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"What?" Dan replied, he was flustered and annoyed.

"Are you wearing anything under your sheets?" Phil knew Dan's habit of not wearing underwear, let alone pajamas to bed. Was that why Dan had seemed so desperate for Phil to venture out and get his phone?

"Um, no..." Dan noted, now very aware of his habit. "You?" He wondered conversationally.

"No..." Phil squeaked out. Dan blushed hard as he turned towards his best friend. They had had sex before, it was no shock to them but that had been while they were drunk or feeling shitty. By the morning, they'd shrug it off and everything went back to normal. This was different. They were both of sound mind and neither of them were getting an warmer. If there was anytime to do it, it would be now.

"Why not?" Dan asked, still very aware of the situation that they were in. All that was between them were a couple of personality defining comforters.

"I-I don't know. I was just lazy and didn't want to bother with pajamas last night!" Phil spluttered, now embarrassed. They were both quiet for a minute.

"So, what now?" Dan asked out loud.

"I could go to my room and go back to watching the X-Files." Phil suggested, about to move.

"No, I don't want you to leave." Dan stated, which caused Phil to ease back into the mattress.

"Then, what are we going to do?" Phil asked, looking at Dan for the first time since he intruded into Dan's room.

Dan gazed at Phil's bright and expressive eyes then at Phil's lips and back again. Phil bit his bottom lip as if to say 'Go ahead, I'm game if you are.' Dan took this as a green light and went for it.

The kiss was far different than anything they had done before. Normally, it was sloppy and too urgent for them to feel anything romantic, only sexual. But this time, their first sober time, they both felt a spark. And soon, that spark turned into a roaring fire.

Both of them unfurled their comforter burritos and clawed their way into each other's arms. Dan hugged Phil's waist as Phil laid on top of Dan, kissing him deeply. They thought it might be awkward or feel wrong, but it didn't. In all honesty, it never did for either of them, even when they were drunk or lonely.

"I'm glad we're doing this." Dan confessed as Phil bit his neck.

"Me too." Phil grinned with some of Dan's flesh in between his teeth. As they started to get into rhythm, the bed started to lean to and fro, and when the bed started to rock, the picture that was on Dan's headboard started to rock.

"Dan!" Phil moaned, excitedly.

"Phil!" Dan groaned with pleasure. Just as they were about to seal the deal, the picture could hold onto it's perch no longer and toppled onto the two men. "What the-?" Dan yelled shocked. Both were stunned into silence. The mood was broken.

That's when Phil began shaking. Dan turned his attention from the painting to Phil in alarm. Had Phil managed to hit his head somehow and then get brain damage? If anyone did, Phil would Dan worried as he pushed the comforters and painting aside in a frenzy. But he found Phil holding a hand to his mouth, stifling giggles.

"P-Phil? Are you, are you laughing?" Dan questioned, still worried until Phil let out a tremendous guffaw.

''N-No! Why on Earth would I be laughing?" Phil roared with laughter, starting to tear up.

"You asshole." Dan smiled, despite himself. Soon, Dan could no longer ignore Phil's laughter and join him. They were both rolling around laughing at nothing and everything.

At last, they were heaving, short breathes lying side by side. Their stomachs hurt and their sides ached.

"Your so silly." Phil muttered, turning to face Dan.

"Takes one to know one." Dan sighed back, rolling over to face Phil.

"I was talking to your painting." Phil nodded towards the painting, peeking up over the side of the bed.

"Shut up!" Dan gave one breathy chuckle then was serious, as was Phil.

"Hey, you know what?" Phil realized with a soft grin.

"What?" Dan asked hesitantly, afraid another laugh might split him in two.

"I'm not cold anymore." Phil pointed out, wiggling his hand loose to find Dan's.

"Me either." Dan agreed, finding Phil's hand faster than Phil found Dan's hand.

"Does that mean you don't want to...?" Phil cautiously asked.

"Well, I don't think anything else will interrupt us..." Dan gave the painting a dirty look before kissing the giggling Phil.

Just as things started to get hot again, both their phones went off.

"Stupid Twitter!" Dan roared, about to reach for his phone only to have Phil pull it back into the comforter cavern that they had made.

"They get you all the time." Phil whispered. "This is my time." He stated selfishly, rolling Dan beneath himself.

It might have been a cold day in the Howell Lester household, but it was a tropical holiday in their little world.

And what could they do?

That day...

It was too cold to do anything else.


End file.
